1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trimming tool having a plurality of cutting edges, and more particularly to a pair of hairdressing scissors capable of adjusting the amount of hair cut.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hair trimming is conventionally performed by dividing a handful of hair into several small handfuls of hair for respective trimming, which is called as thinning technique. Thus the conventional hair trimming is time-consuming and quite troublesome.
In order to solve the above problem, a conventional pair of hairdressing scissors was developed on the market. It has two blades, which are pivoted to each other in a stagger manner to form an X-shape. Each blade includes a plurality of spaced cutting edges. The respective cutting edges of one blade are aligned with the respective cutting edges of the other blade after the two blades are pivoted to each other. The cutting edges of the two blades can cut the hair during hair cutting. The gaps between the cutting edges are provided for accommodating hair in such a manner that some hair can be left while some hair is cut down during hair trimming, simply achieving the thinning effect.
However, in order to shape various hairstyles, a real professional hairstylist certainly will prepare numerous pairs of hairdressing scissors with different cutting capabilities. Even sometimes, in order to trim a small portion, plural pairs of hairdressing scissors with different cutting capabilities are required, and this causes much inconvenience to the hairstylist. The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.